Designated Driver
by LALALALOVEmee
Summary: Sequel to Officer. AU. "Wha-?" She didn't have time to turn around completely before he shoved something into her mouth. "Breathalyzer." "Where did you even pull that out of?" she asked, though it sounded much more jumbled. He clicked his tongue. "Just shut up and blow."


A/N: This is a sequel oneshot to an earlier oneshot of mine called "Officer". I recommend reading the prequel first, but I think it's possible to get by without it.  
Warning: Sakura's foul mouth and mention of sex.

 **Standard Disclaimers Apply**

* * *

"Why is it always me?" Sakura found herself muttering from her position in the driver's seat. Beside her, Ino cackled.

"ROLLER COASTER!" the blonde exclaimed before cheering wildly in her drunken stupor.

In the backseat, Tenten cheered back, pumping her fists excitedly in the air...or at her car ceiling. Hinata was out like a light, which was unfortunate because even in her intoxicated state, she would have been a great help in keeping the loud ones under control.

"Can you guys shut up so I can concentrate on the road?" Sakura was pissed. The four of them had decided to go for a girls' night out. As per any night at the bar, a designated driver had to be picked beforehand. The sad thing was…Sakura was _always_ picked. Hinata didn't have her license, so she couldn't blame her. The other two on the other hand…

 _"Sure, but don't blame me if I 'accidentally' drink too much," Ino winked cutely._

 _"I wouldn't trust my driving skills at night," Tenten shrugged._

…They were useless.

Ino started singing. Loudly.

"Oh my gosh you sound horrible!" Tenten laughed before joining in the song.

Sakura could feel her blood pressure rising. She slowed to a stop at a red light before swirling her head around to face her passengers. "If you don't want me to crash the car and kill us all, then _please_ shut the fuck up!"

Then she noticed Hinata make a face as if she was about to throw up. "Holy sh- get the bag!"

"What bag?" Tenten asked stupidly.

"The barf bag! What else? I'm not about to have-"

The car behind her honked. "Shit," she cussed, realizing that the light had turned green. She quickly stepped on the gas. "Pig, why didn't you- never mind."

She couldn't expect a _drunk_ Ino to warn her about the light. Out of guilt, she stole a glance at the rearview mirror to see who she had pissed off just now.

Cursing her luck, she realized it was a police car.

"You guys better not do anything stupid."

"Like what?" Ino laughed again ( _What was even funny about that?!)_ , hitting Sakura roughly on the arm.

Unfortunately, that caught her off guard, causing her to veer off to the side. She managed to pull back onto the road, but it was too late. An annoyingly familiar siren sounded behind her. "Like that!" Sakura screamed in frustration as she pulled to the side and awaited the terror.

As she dug into her purse for her license, she mentally planned the demise of Ino's shoe collection. Perhaps throwing them into dog dung would do…and maybe Kiba could spare her some of Akamaru's? She's seen that hound lay some big ones down before.

Settling with that plan, she rolled down her window and rested her head back. She silently listened to the approaching footsteps, dreading the confrontation. This whole mess was giving her a massive headache. She could only hope that the officer would believe her story, that her _stupid ass drunk friend_ had pushed her.

"Sakura."

 _Oh God._ She could recognize that silky voice from anywhere.

"Sasuke."

"It's Officer." There was a mild tone of amusement to it.

"How can I help you, _Sasuke_?"

He let it go easily this time.

"Have you been drinking?"

It wasn't hard to figure out where he got that idea from. After all, it reeked of alcohol in her car. "No, but _they_ have been," she motioned to her friends. As she did so, she noticed Hinata making that face again. To her horror, she realized the girl was seconds away from puking. "THE BAG. TENTEN, GRAB THE BAG."

"What bag?" she asked again.

"Oh my fucking God," Sakura muttered before roughly shoving open the door and stepping out. Sasuke was only saved from the impact by his quick reflexes.

" _This_ bag," Sakura showed. "I told you about it when we were leaving the club!" She carefully hoisted the pale girl up to a better position before handing the bag to Tenten. "Now hold it up for her at _all_ costs. I don't want any vomit in my car."

When that was settled, Sasuke pushed himself off from where he had been leaning and focused on her again. "You steered off the road."

She rolled her eyes at his statement of the obvious but didn't retort. She sighed heavily before answering him, voice laced with irritation. "The pig pushed me."

"Why did she do that?"

"How should I know? Just look at her," she crossed her arms and aimed an accusing look at her friend.

"SASUKE'S AFTER YOUR ASS, FOREHEAD!" Ino roared in laughter, hand clutching her stomach like it was the funniest thing ever.

"See? She's speaking nonsense."

She didn't see Sasuke's eyes travel down.

"Maybe she's not," he said offhandedly, pleased at what he had seen.

" _What?_ " the rosette hissed, misunderstanding his cryptic response. "You think she's actually sober? Then what am I?"

"How do I know _you're_ not drunk?" he challenged smugly. She could tell he was having fun with this.

She, on the other hand, was not amused.

"You tell me. _You're_ the officer," she looked away, clearly frustrated by the delay. She still had her drunk friends to drive home for goodness sakes! By the time she got home herself, it'd be much later than she anticipated.

"Walk in a straight line," he advised smoothly.

"Easy," she scoffed before doing as he asked. The faster she finished his stupid tests, the faster she could go home.

When he murmured an "ok", she stopped and resumed her position by her car, arms crossed again and eyes directed anywhere but at him.

"Open your mouth," he said a second later.

"Wha-?" She didn't have time to turn around completely before he shoved something into her mouth.

"Breathalyzer."

"Where did you even pull that out of?" she asked, though it sounded much more jumbled since she had the device invading her mouth.

"HIS ASS!" Ino provided "helpfully" from behind her.

He clicked his tongue. "Just shut up and blow."

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" the blonde giggled hysterically.

"You mean 'he' since Sasuke's a dude!" Tenten slapped the blonde playfully.

"Well…ARE WE SURE?"

The two snickered, leaving the two standing outside simultaneously uncomfortable and angry.

"Ignore them and bl- You know what I mean," he seethed.

Sakura rolled her eyes but decided to go along with it anyway.

"That's good," he said after a moment.

"I'm not drunk" was the first thing out of Sakura's mouth when she could talk properly again.

"Evidently," he examined the digits on the device.

"So I'm free to go?" she asked hopefully, about to jump back into her car and speed away…or not. Speeding would just have Sasuke on her tail all over again.

"Not quite."

"What?" She was very close to using physical force to escape, but then he leaned in and she suddenly found herself not caring anymore.

"I'll drive them home. You just get yourself back safely."

At his proximity, she couldn't help but take a whiff of his scent. It was a pleasant and clean fragrance, despite the fact that he had probably been on patrol the whole day. Then she broke out of her reverie and realized what he had just suggested. "You'll drive the freaks home for me? Really?" This was definitely going on the top of her "Nice Things Sasuke Has Ever Done for Me" list...right there beside driving her to work, of course.

He brushed back a few stray strands of bubblegum hair. "Hn. I'll come over after."

When she didn't reply right away, he arched an eyebrow. He had expected her to push him away and yell at him for taking up more of her beauty sleep time (which was usually what happened when he arrived at her house in the morning to drive her to work), so he was surprised when she looked down and blushed instead. He watched her fiddle with the buttons on his uniform nervously. When she eventually hummed a "Hn" of her own, he smirked.

He leaned in closer, nose nuzzling her cheek. With the car preventing any movement backwards, she felt like she was being closed in. When had his arms come up to trap her like that anyway? As she watched his eyes darken into an alluring hue, she felt the dynamics change. Just a moment ago, he had been sweet, caring and gentle with how he treated her. Now?

Now he was _predatory_.

And the strange thing was...she was _letting_ him approach her like this. She blamed it on the pungent stench of alcohol she had been exposed to.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Just double checking," he spoke against her lips. His eyes were razor sharp as he observed her every move.

"For what?" She tilted her head, whether in confusion or in an eager response to his lips, he didn't know. And he didn't really care. It gave him better access and that was all that mattered.

Sasuke smirked a little. "That you're not drunk."

Then he kissed her.

* * *

"Sakura could have driven us," Ino pouted.

Sasuke proceeded to ignore her.

"Yeah, but I don't think we could have acted so drunk for another minute. That was tiring," Tenten sighed.

"It wouldn't have been so hard if we had _actually_ been drunk," Ino complained, directing her blame on a certain Uchiha.

"No," he finally replied, albeit simply. It would have been too dangerous to let Sakura drive three drunk girls home, especially when it was so dark out. Hinata was fine; she was probably a quiet drunk. Ino and Tenten though…they were exactly like they had acted earlier: drunken noisy retards. "I thought I told you not to do anything dangerous," he interrogated Ino.

"Oh calm down. It was harmless! I made sure there were no other cars nearby. The terrain was flat too."

He glared at her through the mirror but let it go nonetheless.

"But wow, Hinata sure was good at acting. Did you see her face? It was all green!"

"I…I wasn't acting," a soft voice replied weakly.

They all looked at her like deers in a headlight before she puked.

Meanwhile in Sakura's car, the barf bag rested lazily on the seat.

* * *

"Take 'em," Sasuke pointed to the backseat with his thumb.

"What? Why?" Naruto whined.

" _She_ 's here too."

With no hesitation whatsoever, his expression turned serious. "I'm on it."

After getting Hinata into his house and all cleaned up, Ino called for Sai to pick them up. They would have gotten Naruto to do it, but it was safer to have him look after Hinata just in case she needed to hurl again.

"Well, you owe us big time now. We just went for a girls' night out, and we didn't even get drunk." Ino sighed dejectedly.

He brushed it off. "Sakura helped you with Sai. If you help me with Sakura, it's the same deal."

She shrugged. "Fair enough. I still expect a high-end brand purse at my doorstep tomorrow though."

"Keep dreaming."

"I would if Sai gets here soon. I'm starting to get real tired."

Sasuke checked his watch. _2:31 am._ Sakura had been more than exhausted earlier, but he had a selfish side in him that wanted to see her waiting eagerly for him to arrive despite the time.

Just then, Naruto came downstairs, probably to see him out the door, but he was stopped by what he saw. "Uh…teme…why are you making out with that breathalyzer?"

* * *

When he arrived, Sakura was sitting on her bar stool by her kitchen island. Sipping calmly at her wine, she watched as he stepped through the doorway with his spare key.

"The club wasn't enough?" he teased.

She gave him a look. "You know I didn't drink shit."

He said nothing as he occupied the stool next to her and poured himself a drink. He liked that a wine glass had already been placed on the table before he had even walked in. _So she_ had _been waiting eagerly_. They clinked their wine glasses before he took a drink.

"So I've been thinking," she suddenly said, putting her glass down.

"I'm listening."

"Wow, what an improvement," she grinned.

"Not like you're any better," he sneered, remembering how she had always ignored his commands to call him "Officer". When he saw the hesitation on her face, he sighed. "Go on."

She looked at her fingers bashfully, suddenly finding a lot more interest in them than Sasuke's ( _drop dead gorgeous_ ) face. "Can you just…give me a ride to the club next time? And back?"

He smiled but didn't let her see it. "What a princess."

She quickly dismissed it. "Sorry, I'm being whiney. Driving me to work is already a lot. God…I'm drunk. Sorry." When she realized she was blabbering, she promptly shut her mouth. She didn't want to be the designated driver ever again (at least not when she's out drinking with Ino or Tenten), but she didn't want Sasuke to think she was annoying again either...though he probably always would. To her surprise, he didn't say anything along those lines.

"Let me know whenever you go out," was all he said before he stood up and grabbed ahold of her wrist, leaving the unfinished wine by the counter.

" _Seriously?_ You'll do- wait, what are you doing?" she questioned, but she let him pull her upstairs anyway. When he got to her room, he pushed her down gently onto the mattress and gave her a sly grin. In return, she looked up at him with doe-like eyes.

His eyes flashed at her defenceless state. "Testing how drunk you are."

* * *

"So…how was sex with Sasuke?"

Sakura choked on her pop. " _What?_ Ino, what are you saying?"

"Girl, I know what's up. Sasuke went over to your place after he dropped us off," the blonde chattered giddily. "It was probably great, wasn't it?"

At the flush that had overtaken her face, Ino grinned knowingly. "Gosh, I'm so happy for you! Glad to know his stalking paid off then!"

Sakura froze just then, body rigid from what she had just heard. "...Stalking?"

Her best friend continued on, clueless as to what she had just exposed. "Silly goose, he was trailing after us since we left the…" The look on Ino's face told her she finally realized her big mistake...though it was too late. "Ohmygodnononono. Please tell me you didn't just hear that."

Sakura was about to pummel her nose in, but she managed to swallow and smile sweetly instead. "Hear what?"

Ino wasn't fooled. "Haha…well, I'll just be going now. Um…let me know if…uh…you need anything! Bye!" She fled and was gone in a matter of seconds, leaving only the faint scent of her perfume behind.

Sakura would have to deal with Sasuke later. Truth be told, she wasn't that mad at him. She knew he wouldn't have knowingly put any danger on her, so that push Ino had executed was probably her own idea. And in the end, his plan had worked. They got together, and Ino was right: sex with Uchiha Sasuke _had_ been great. She grinned at that, but in the next moment, her expression darkened.

The problem right now was Ino. That stunt she pulled had nearly given her a heart attack that night. Without another thought, Sakura pulled out her phone and searched her contact list for her soon-to-be partner in crime.

"Hey, Kiba? It's me. Got Akamaru's poop handy?"

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! I apologize for any grammar mistakes/typos, haha. Reviews are appreciated! I hope you all have a nice day! ^^


End file.
